Into The Bones
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: A series of modern, AU one-shots, short drabbles and what not. The unavoidable, unconcealable and uncontrollable attraction between Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. She Wants A Valentine

**She Wants a Valentine**

Laser lights were shooting everywhere with loud beats echoing in the room and everyone was having a fun time. It was Valentine's Day and Sakura really wanted to do something, anything. She didn't mind being a thrid-wheel of Ino's and Shikamaru's. After all, it was a club and she could always roam around.

She was intoxicated even before the clock struck twelve. She danced with a stranger; a very handsome, dark haired, pale skin stranger. Skin and sweat muddled together but she didn't mind them. She loved how his hot breath touched her ears, how he whispered sensual things to her and how their body moved together under the bright blasting lights.

"Hn. You come here often?"

"No, I just wanted to do something on Valentine's. You?"

"My friend dragged me here. Honestly speaking, I think I'm a little drunk now. I don't normally do things like this. I don't even know why I'm talking so much... Do you feel offended by the thing I said? I-" She could see how red his face was when the lights occasionally shines on him.

"Then just shut up and dance!"

She really didn't care- Sakura couldn't be bothered if he was sober or high, she just wanted to dance the night away. She wanted to find a way to escape her life for a moment. She wanted to forget how her mother, cousins and everyone around her nags about her love life or lack of it.

Before the club closed, an euphoric tune started playing. The tune gave her a feel of paradise.

"Stranger."

"Yes?"

She didn't even ask. Her lips just mashed into his. She felt his wet lips moving, matching her lips' movements. He slowy and gently asked for entrance and she generously allowed him. Tongues entangled and it was sensational. They kissed under the beautiful laser lights and they wouldn't have parted if they had more air in their lungs.

"Goodbye." Sakura squeezed his shoulder.

"What? No, what's your name?" He grabbed her hand.

"There's no need to know. It's closing time soon. Ta!"

"Wai-" She settled a finger on his lips.

"If we meet again, I'll tell you my name." Sakura gave him a playful wink.

"Aa. My name's Sasuke."

"Thanks for being my Valentine. Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke!" She made her way out of the dance floor.

"Happy Valentine's." Sasuke whispered before turning the other direction and walked out from the club too.

Damn, this pink haired, pixie-like girl would be stuck in his mind for the rest of the week, to say the least.

_**A/N: Today is the day where I drank too much to be sane but not enough to get drunk and came back too early when all I wanted was to party all night long! I'll turn this into a series of one-shot. Hopefully the others will be good. =)**_


	2. How They had Their Tuesdays

**How They had Their Tuesdays**

Sakura was searching high and low for an unoccupied computer in the computer lab.

"I knew it. My luck's just not good today!" She muttered under her breath.

It was typical for all students to do things last minute, that she knew. Her assignment was due in three hours' time but the damn computer she had wouldn't function properly and to make it worse, she isn't as tech-savvy as she'd like to think she is.

"Alrighty then, I'll just shut down the main switch and restart this damn thing again! Yes!" She told to herself.

Long, slim fingers of the pinkette traced the wires to a switch and without even confirming the trace, she swiftly flicked the switch off.

"Fuck! Damn it. What is this?"

"Oh-O..." Sakura looked up at a very grumpy dark-haired lad. His eyes hung heavy eyebags and Sakura came to a conclusion that he must've spent sleepless nights finishing up his assignment, whatever his major is.

"What?" Sasuke looked down at her.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! Shit, I thought I traced the wires correctly. Gosh, I'm so very-"

"Tch, enough." He sighed.

"Did... did you by any chance saved your work?"

"Didn't get to. The shut down was so abrupt."

"I'm so sorry! Hey, how can I make it up to you?" Sakura offered.

"Nah, it's fine." Sasuke awkwardly scratch the back of his neck. He took a serious look at the girl. Pink hair, green eyes and a lovely, albeit sorry smile on her face. She's cute.

"No, no! I feel bad. I do. I'll buy you lunch or whatever some time okay? Just not right now. I have to finish up my research paper but this damn computer wouldn't start up!" She hit the monitor.

"Hn. Let me see." Sasuke went to her cubicle and with a few clicks, the computer was functioning perfectly fine.

"Th-thanks."

"No problem." Onyx eyes looked away. Why is he so kind towards this girl that practically ruined his assignment? Is it because of the lack of sleep?

"Name's Sakura." She offered him a hand to shake.

"Sasuke."

"I owe you one! Sorry for that by the way." Sakura pointed to Sasuke's computer.

"Forget it. I'll type it all out in no time. Just worry about yours." He went back to his place and rebooted the computer.

Sakura observed him for a moment before she finally put her head into finishing up her research.

Hours passed and she was finally done.

"Cha! I did it! Whoo!" She cheered.

"Hn."

Sakura turned to her right to see Sasuke smirking at her.

"You're done too?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright, I'm sending this off. It was... umm... great to meet you, Sasuke." She stood up.

"Coffee, La Petite Cafe, Tuesday noon. Sakura."

"Su-sure."

"Every Tuesday."

"O-"

"Next week's on you but the others, it's all on me."

"Alrighty..." She turned around and walked out of the lab.

"Definitely cute." Sasuke said in a low voice when she was out of sight.

"I know right?! Teme, good catch!"

"Naruto! When did you appear?"

"Well, I guess I won't be having lunch with you on Tuesdays now."

"Hn."

Sakura couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, today's a lucky day." She said to Ino.

"Huh?" The blonde looked at her quizically.

"Oh, it's... nothing."

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah... this isn't the best writing. What do you think?**_


	3. Speeding Off into The Night

**Speeding Off into The Night**

The silence of this night made the soothing crickets' chirping and the soft air flow loud in his ears. The man, clad in dark navy jeans and hanging his black leather jacket by his index finger made his way to his bike in the dark alley.

He looked up from the uneven road surface of the alley to see a lady figure leaning against his metallic black Benelli. The first thing he noticed were her boots. Ah, those same damn boots that he so often see during those nights when he got too drunk and had to use her assistance to puke behind bars. Those nights that were long gone now.

"It's been a year and you're still wearing those boots." He put on his leather jacket.

"What? Not even a 'Hn.'? These boots are timeless mind you." She lifted a leg to show him her boots.

"Yeah, what's up."

"Nothing much really. Saw your bike and you know, I miss riding it." Her fingers carress the seat of his bike.

He took out a box of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one before offering them to the emerald eyed lady.

"Want one?"

"No thanks!"

"It's your favorite. The ones with menthol."

"I quit smoking, Sasuke."

"Really? Since when?" He looked up to the sky and let out a puff.

"Shikamaru told me it isn't good for my health."

"Hn. So is drinking. Why are you here then? Dressing like this? I'm sure your precious Shika-kun will not be pleased to see you like this." He snided.

She took a scan of her own outfit too. Yes, dark denim skirt too short to cover anything and a tiny peachy orange corset does not leave anything to one's imagination at all.

"It's just one night out with Ino and the girls. Shikamaru just wants what's best for me. He told me that the healthier I am, the longer I live and hence, the longer time we get to be together. He now has a clinic of his own." She smiled.

"Bunch of bull. Yes, so you made the right choice. What else, Sakura?"

"How are you?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Aa. Fine." He walked around her to get his helmet.

"Really?"

"Yes, Sakura. Really. Doing pretty good."

"If I remember correctly, you always keep a spare helmet. Mind bringing me for a ride?" Sakura rested a hand on his shoulder.

"What makes you think I would?"

"For old times sake? Sa-su-ke-kun? Hmm..." She teased.

"You dear Shika-kun would disapprove."

"Oh, it's fine!"

"Speed, on a bike? It's dangerous, you may lose your life and you and Shikamaru's time together would be cut short?" He mocked.

"Come on... Speed, cool wind, fast motion. I need it."

"Hn. Get on."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! This is the most fun I ever had since dating Shikamaru! Whoo!" Sakura flung her arms up in the air.

"Tell me, Sakura, why did you go with him in the first place?" Sasuke spoke louder than he normally would to beat against the loud blowing wind.

"I thought... I thought he was The One you know..."

She put down her arms and now they were hugging his waist ever so tightly, like they used to some time ago.

"Hn. Do you think you've thought wrong?"

She never did answer his question. Her arms continued hugging his waist and she rested her head against his back. All she ever wanted was to feel happy; and she knew, only with him did she truly felt so.

"Let's just speed off to our usual place. One last sunrise together. Kay?" She whispered in his ear solemnly.

"Hn." He nods.

Last sunrise? He knew what she meant. Knowing how observant he always is, Sakura would've known he had noticed the huge diamond engagement ring on her finger the moment he saw her.

Little tears were falling from her cheeks but she managed to wipe them away secretly. The dark haired man's eyes were just as glassy as the pinkette's.

They sped off to take in their last sunrise together.

* * *

**A/N:**_** The title was either Speeding Off into The Night or Last Sunrise. I don't know which one is better. =/  
**_


	4. Peach Tea and Santorini

**Peach Tea and Santorini**

She glanced around the quaintly decorated cafe in hopes of spotting a particular raven haired male sitting by the window sipping his coffee silently- exactly like he always does.

"Sakura-chan!" She turned her head to the source of that loud voice and was greeted by Naruto.

"Naruto! Hey, what brings you here?" She patted him on the shoulder.

"Nothin', looking for Sasuke? Yeah, he's right over there, drinking his damn bitter black coffee." He pointed towards his best friend.

"Ugh, I really don't get what's so nice about bitter coffee."

"I know right?! Anyway, I'm heading to meet Kiba and others for a game of basketball. See ya!" The blond grinned.

"Later." She waved him goodbye before proceeding to Sasuke.

* * *

"Boo!"

"Hn. You didn't frighten me at all."

"I know. Ne, Sasuke-kun, did I perk up your day a little?" Sakura pouted.

"Just a little."

"Hmm... Let's see what I should get today..." Her finger tapped her chin.

"Tea, you'd want tea today. Just like every other day. Sakura."

"What kinda tea? Sasuke-kun." She crossed her arms and arched one brow.

"You're feeling pretty happy today. I'd say you would go for a cup of sweet peach tea."

"You know me well." She smiled.

"Tch. I know you best." He smirked.

Sakura rested a hand on his. She loved these small skin contacts they had, it gave her a sense of security.

"Sakura, our semester is ending."

"Yeah, so?"

Sasuke got up to dig behind his pockets and presented to the rosette two tickets. His eyes glimmered the moment he saw her reaction.

"Santorini?!" She gasped.

"Yes. I'm indulging you. You want those romantic sunsets, those champagne-

"Glass of bubbly!"

"Yeah, yeah..." He said nonchalantly.

"They sound nicer!" Defended she.

"Alright... glass of bubbly and those fun musical nights dancing."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Oh, you know..." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"How cute."

"Come on... and..."

He placed a palm on his forehead and sighed.

"AND..." She poked his ribs.

"And those wedding pictures you were 'dying' to take together. Although we are not getting married anytime soon but yes, you're getting what you want- your pre-pre-wedding photoshoot."

"Cha!" She plunged on him and gave him a bear hug.

"Look how excited you are." He gently combed away strands of hair that were blocking her eyes.

"And you're not?"

"Hn."

"Yes, a peach tea now would be perfect!"

He laid a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

_**A/N: Because I was productive today so I allowed myself to do some fanfiction writing! This is a continuation of "How They had Their Tuesdays" (Chapter 2). Reviews, come to me! I love them! Peace! **_


	5. Mistakes That Couldn't Be Undone

**Mistakes That Couldn't Be Undone**

All he could hear was his heavy panting as he ran up and up the swirling staircase of the Mont Beauvard Tower. Naruto, Neji and even Gaara were yelling after him but he paid no attention to them.

"Teme! Slow down! I need to catch a breath!" Naruto hissed.

"Sasuke, Naruto's right, slow down." Neji called out as he gathered his breath.

"Hey, we aren't even sure if it was her." Gaara tried to rationalize with the man.

"No time. There isn't any time!" He huffed out.

"What do you think she'll be doing up there?!" Neji asked, feeling impatient.

"Yeah, I don't think it's something stupid. She's a smart girl, Sasuke. She just needs... time." Gaara added in a more calmly manner; at least as calmly as he could sound whilst running up stairs.

"No, I cannot take the risk! I have to see that she isn't going to do anything stupid!"

"TEME! Sakura-chan wouldn't! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke hastened his steps and froze just when his hand was on the doorknob. He shut his eyes tight. Everything was silent save the heavy breathing of the four males.

"Stay here guys. I need to have some time with her, alone."

"Hn." The three nodded in agreement.

* * *

He saw her sitting on the ledge, drinking white wine directly from the bottle and Sasuke's mind was reeling, searching for the right words to utter. With clenched fists, he started to take steps closer towards Sakura.

"Thought it was unladylike to drink straight out from the bottle?" He fervently hoped she wouldn't ignore him but she did.

"No?" He tried again.

"Think, think, think. Don't you think it's pretty pointless to think so much?" Fingers tapping her right temple as she tilted her head up and took another sip of wine.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need to hear that. You should have been sorry WAY earlier. And even if you are now, there's no point to it. Too late, you know."

"I..."

"Stop talking."

He clenched his jaw hard. He berated himself for hurting her so much and in turn hurting himself too.

"It's very suffocating, Sasuke-kun." She released a sigh.

"I tried to move on like you did but... but it's like there's these huge and heavy shackles being tied to my ankles. I don't have the strength to break them. I can't... How..." She paused to smother an incoming sobbing feat.

"Why did I have to see you here? With her?"

"Sakura-"

"Don't call my name." She gulped down more wine.

"That's enough!" Sasuke walked up to her and took the bottle away from her grip.

"Who are you to care?!" She chided.

"I-"

"No, don't even answer that. I had enough." She turned and got down from the ledge. Sakura pushed him away from her path but was instead hugged by his strong arms.

"Let go... please."

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"I want to cry."

"Then cry."

"No! I can't! I hate being weak to everyone!" Tears started streaming down.

"You're not weak." He eyes laid softly on hers.

"I want to forget. I want us." She confessed.

"You and I know it's not possible now." Coarse thumbs wiped away her flowing tears.

"It's my fault." Sasuke admitted.

"Our fault." Sakura corrected.

"Hn." He brought her close to his chest.

"I-I just needed some air. Hey, congratulations." She pushed him away; aware that they were going to make a huge mistake if they continued on like this. Sakura knew in her right mind that she needs to move on.

"It was a mistake Sakura. I really thought she was you that night..."

"And I shouldn't have gotten mad at you that night, we shouldn't have quarreled... too many shouldn'ts, Sasuke. It's done, let's never mention it anymore. Karin's pregnant now and you have a family to build. I'm upset, of course. But I need to move on too, like you did. You've moved on right? If you and I don't, it will be unfair to Karin and even to the baby, your baby! Treat Karin and the baby well, love them."

"I will."

_But all the more, I'll love you forever too. Be happy again.  
_

He wanted to add but decided against it.**_  
_**

* * *

**_A/N: So yeah... Tell me what you think? REVIEW peeps! Love!_**


	6. The Walk Home Under The Snow

**The Walk Home Under The Snow**

He took a sip from his cup of steamy coffee and grabbed her hand tightly. The pair of lovers were walking down the path that led to his apartment.

"Hn, it should be the other way you know." He drank his coffee again, needing the warmth it had to offer.

"What should?" Sakura had a confused look on her.

"The boy walking the girl home." He smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, together, we were never normal." She laughed lightly. Her laughter made him think of feathers- feathers and wind chimes. He loved it.

"Yeah, I said I would take you home but you were so insistent on walking me home. Stubborn girl." He patted her head.

"Well, you almost froze to death while waiting for me in the cold!"

"You told me it'll only take you a few minutes to be back." He retorted.

"Well... Well, you should have waited indoors!" Her cheeks blushed red.

"Aa. Feeling guilty now are you?"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I bought you coffee! And besides, today, I wanted to take you home." She tapped his shoulder.

"Hn. It's warm enough. Thank you."

"Welcome! Hey, we're here!"

"Wanna come up? It's far too dangerous for you to go back home all alone." He offered.

"No way! Sasuke-kun, I haven't even met your parents-"

"Aa, you want to meet the parents already? Sakura?" He teased.

"Come on, you know it's not proper." She pouted and he planted a peck on her lips.

"Take my driver then. He'll drive you home."

"Sasuke-kun, I want to take the bus."

"Aa, you and your googly eyes."

"Knew you'd fall for it!" Sakura giggled.

"Goodnight then."

"Night, Sasuke-kun! Go inside now, you'll catch a cold."

"I want to see you off." He lightly pinched her nose.

"Alright, once you got home, take a warm bath."

"Will do, doctor." He grinned.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun" Sakura started to walk off.

"Sakura!"

"Yes?"

"Get back home safely."

"Yes sir!" She playfully saluted him.

"Sakura!"

"What again?" She smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow." He waved her goodbye.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun."

He saw her off into the night while drinking his coffee. Right after he lost sight of her, Sasuke immediately took out his phone and called his driver.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha."

"Jugo, please make sure Sakura reaches home safely. She doesn't want you to send her home, so do it in secret. As usual, she's taking the bus."

"Alright, Ms. Haruno will definitely reach home safely. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Jugo."

"Anytime."

* * *

_**A/N: Shortest one by far! I know, it's mostly- like 95% conversation!(Like most of the chapters) I call this the dialogue style. Like it? Or should I change the writing style? Also, this is a sweet one because the previous one was pretty sad.  
**_


	7. Burnt Food and Fingers

**Burnt Food and Fingers**

There was a trail of wet footsteps from the shower leading to the kitchen in their house. Sasuke had just ran out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his hips when he heard her frantically screaming.

"Sakura! What's wrong?!" He coughed after inhaling copious amount of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Oh gosh, what did you do to the kitchen?" He went around to check for any other potential fire.

"I..." She was hiding her hands and holding back tears.

"Hey, it's just burnt food. Don't cry." Sasuke made his way to the pinkette.

"No... I ruined the expensive non-stick pan your mother gave us!" She pouted.

"Hey, hey... come on now." He went up to her quickly and embraced his lady.

"Ah, no, you're wet!" Sakura pushed him away.

"Oh, now you're back to normal huh?" He crossed his arms.

"Crocodile tears Sasuke-kun. So you wouldn't be mad I ruined Mikoto-san's gift."

"Sneaky!" He kissed her nose.

Sakura gave a little laugh before turning towards the stove to clean the mess she made. Sasuke did not return to the shower however, he stood there watching her tip-toe around the kitchen with curious eyes.

"Sakura, your fingers. Tch." Sasuke made his way to one of the cabinets containing the first aid kit.

"It's just a little burn. Nothing I can't fix. But thank you." Sasuke was already attending to her burns.

"Why did you want to cook out of the blue anyway?"

"Because... Ino told me, a way to get to a man's heart is by cooking up a good yakisoba. She even gave me her special recipe for it! Look!" Sakura grabbed a piece of pink paper from the counter and waved it in front of his face.

"Of course... she's dating Chouji. Food is almost everything for him, Sakura." The man smirked.

"That's pretty mean Sasuke-kun! But so true!" She chuckled.

"You know what, there's no need for you to do all these to get to my heart. Don't bother." The raven haired man was meticulously wrapping a plaster around her finger.

"What... what do you mean?!"

"Hn. You're already in my heart, Sakura."

"Oh."

"Foolish girl." He rolled his eyes.

"Crazy boy!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where should we go for dinner then?"

"Ano... you cook!"

"Come on..."

"I insist! Sasuke-kun... for me." Sakura leaned closer to him and whispered alluringly into his ears.

"Ugh, after my shower kay." He got up and leave.

"Be quick honey!"

While Sasuke was showering, he couldn't help but hear a particularly happy woman singing loudly in the kitchen.

* * *

_**A/N: A quick one! Was it sweet? Reviews people!  
**_


	8. Torturous Waiting

**Torturous Waiting  
**

Naruto was leaning against the white wall looking at his friend pacing back and forth in the hallways.

"Teme, do you want to get a cup of coffee?"

Sasuke was too deep in his thoughts to catch Naruto's question. A look of gloom and worry was shown in his face. Seeing his usually calm friend so antsy another moment longer was making Naruto all the more panicky.

"Teme! Stop it. Please, for all of us. Let's go get a drink. We need to calm down."

"I want to wait here."

"It wouldn't help to wait here, Sasuke. Come on." Naruto stopped his friend from pacing any longer and half dragged him to the hospital's cafeteria.

* * *

The blond took long sips of his mocha to try to relax but Sasuke's finger was anxiously tapping on the table's surface. It unnerved the blond plenty.

"Teme, stop. Can you be calm for a while?"

"Dobe! I'm about to lose it. Heck, I'm losing now!" Sasuke placed his elbows on the table and in the process spilled his long black.

"Damn it!" Sasuke jumped away from the table to avoid being scorched by the hot liquid.

Sasuke really broke apart this time. He took several steps back before hitting the wall, finally dropping his whole body to the ground and ended up in a sitting position. He rested his elbows on his knees, hands combing raven hair.

Naruto went up to his friend with sympathetic eyes.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan is still in the operation room. Nothing is final yet. Have hope."

"Naruto. It was my fault. I should have..."

"It's nobody's fault."

"What if I swerved earlier? If only I drove more to my left. The truck wouldn't hit her. If I... If only I didn't insist on bringing her to the game when she already said she wasn't in the mood to go... I-"

"Sasuke! Get yourself together. The doctor said there's a very very high chance she'll survive. She just needs blood transfusion and some stiches on her leg."

"What if she became a crippled? What if... I lost her?!"

"I... I don't know... Sasuke. We just need to have hope."

* * *

Several hours passed before he was informed that Sakura was awake and alive much to his relief. Naruto also finally had a chance to speak to the doctor for a better understanding of her situation; Sasuke, however, just wanted to see Sakura immediately.

He barged into the room.

He saw her; she wasn't weeping like he thought she would. Instead, she set an empty gaze out the window. He went to her side and took a hand of hers in his to lay a kiss.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." He knelt down beside her.

"Sasuke-kun..." A stunned Sakura replied.

"I promise, I'll carry you in and out of the house everyday. I'll be your walking legs."

"Hey..." She patted his head softly.

"I will never force you to do anything when you don't feel like it."

"No-"

"If being crippled no longer allows you to do your current job, I'll take care of you. I will. Even your family too. I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Sasuke-kun, what did the doctor told you exactly?" Her brows were gathered together, showing concern.

"He told me you couldn't walk now."

"That's all? Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sakura. I'm... sorry. Please don't be in denial. I can't forgive myself for this. If only-" Sasuke dropped his head.

"Ne, did you leave Naruto to hear the rest and barged into the room?" She lifted his chin so that he was looking into her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Thought it right! I just couldn't walk for a few weeks until the bones mend back together! And after that, I have to attend physiotherapy for six weeks. So the total healing time is a few months. I'm not crippled for life Sasuke-kun! Never knew you'd get so impulsive like Naruto. Even he's calmer than you now!" She giggled.

"When it comes to you, everything is too important. But that's... great news. I'm still sorry, Sakura." He smiled, unable to contain his joy.

"It wasn't your fault! The driver was drunk! Stop self-blaming dear. But... I would definitely take up the offer of you taking care of me and my family." She flicked his nose.

"Hn. And I'll gladly offer it."

He got up and kissed her bruised eyebrow.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore."

* * *

_**A/N: How was it? Am I losing my touch? Throw your reviews at me, good or bad as long as it helps me improve!**_**_  
_**

_**Also, a friendly social reminder! NEVER drink and drive! **_

_**Love.**_


	9. Meet Me Again, 50 Years Later

**Meet Me Again, 50 Years Later**

Back against the wall, Sakura took in deep breaths and willed herself not to cry when she sees him later. The last thing she wants is to let him remember her crying face.

Ino went up to her best friend and gave her a hug of encouragement.

"Hey, Forehead, be strong. I'll be here for you." The blonde comforted her.

"Sakura, I'm not going anywhere too." Sai told her. Sakura avoided seeing him the most. He reminded her too much of how Sasuke looks like when he was healthy. This, Sai understood.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, we're all here for you." Naruto said in his softest tone. The blond himself was controlling his own tears.

"Yes, Sakura. We will help you go through this." Hinata said, barely louder than a whisper.

A small smile etched her mouth when she nodded.

"Thanks guys. I will."

"Sakura, do... do you want me to go in with you?" Ino held her hands, showing her the utmost concern.

"Ino-pig... I can handle it. A woman has to be strong to survive this world. I told you that, didn't I?" The rosette attempted to look livelier.

"Yes, yes you did." Ino gave her a slight smile before stepping back, allowing space for her friend to get to the door.

* * *

Millions of things were running in her mind when she saw his gaunt face and weak form, body connected to tubes of medical machineries; it was a painful sight to her. Sasuke tried to greet her but was interrupted by a fit of coughs instead. The rosette ran up to his side immediately and patted his back, hopefully it helped ease his discomfort.

"You're here." He managed in a raspy voice.

"Always, Sasuke-kun." She smile and kissed his cheeks.

"You know what's going to happen right?" Black inky eyes bored into sea-jade ones.

"Shh... rest." Sakura shot her eyes to the wrinkled blanket and busied her hands by smoothing it out.

"Don't avoid it, Sakura." He took hold of her hand. "Be strong after this, okay?" His fingers caressed her cheeks and slowly traced the line of her face until they reached her chin.

"Sasuke-kun. I will. I... What am I going to do without you?" Her eyes glazed with a layer of tears.

"Live." He smiled.

"It's so unfair. Why?" She hugged his frail form.

"Hey, we've been through this." He stroked her back lovingly.

"I know."

"I'm leaving soon. It's hard to breathe." He wheezed.

"Don't go, please..." She was gripping his hands tightly.

Ignoring the pain burning in his lungs, Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't cry. At... At least, I won't be suffering from this illness anymore."

She was sniffling.

"Sorry I couldn't keep my promise." He loosened her grip and traced the silver sapphire ring on her dainty finger.

"Whatever you gave me, it's more than enough. Those five years, I'm very blessed with that." Sakura replied with tears streaming down both her cheeks. "Sorry to let you see this face instead of a cheerful one."

"It's fine. Think about it this way, Sakura. Live now, enjoy your life without me."

Sobs broke out.

"Hey, hey, Sakura... imagine living to the fullest for now... and then meeting me again, 50 years or even later. The afterlife if that makes you happy. You may even fall in love again throughout this time and forgotten all about me." He scoffed.

"No, Sasuke-kun, you'll always be mine!"

He rested his back against the bed, too tired to sit up without support.

"And, you're my girl. Thank you..." He smiled, tapped her nose before closing his eyes and letting out his last breath.

"No, no no no no no. Sasuke-kun, wake up! Breathe... please..." She was crying loudly and hugging dead weight.

_Meet me again, 50 years later._

"I will! I will..." She said aloud repeatedly.

She heard whispers beyond her sobbing feat while the doctor and nurses rushed in.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I was inspired by a scene I saw. Heh! I'll make happier endings when I have some writing juice again! Promise!  
**_

_**BTW, I have a new one-shot up! Wanna give it a try? Hahaha...*shamelesspromoting***_

_**Love.**_


	10. Last Sunrise

**Last Sunrise**

Red, orange, pink and purple hues painted the sky.

The hill top granted them a great view of the city alongside the majestic Mount Fuji. Wind blew and Sakura instinctively wrapped herself up, expecting the warmth emanated from her palms could warm her up. Sasuke noticed her attempt and coolly took off his leather jacket to put it on her small framed shoulders.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Tinge of red appeared on her cheeks.

"Hn." He smirked while taking a drag from his cigarette.

Sasuke and Sakura sat next to each other on the old rock bench, thighs and knees touching each other but nobody made any effort to avoid the skin contact. In fact, it seemed almost welcomed.

"Sasuke-kun, this place hasn't changed much. It's still so beautiful!" She spread her arms wide, beaming away.

Sasuke looked at her with smiling eyes. But those eyes portrayed other emotions when he thought about how her smiles and whimsical antics were no longer shared with him anymore- they became sad, remorseful and even a little angry.

"Hn. Places never change but the people that used to come here had." He mused.

She dropped her arms and slouched. He knew she was troubled yet he fought the urge to hold her hand or even hug her. Damn, every time he glances at that fat diamond on her finger, his heart constricts a little and he turns sour.

"Yeah... I guess they had." She said quietly.

He said nothing.

Sakura opened her tiny clutch and produced a tiny gold envelope. She passed it to the raven haired man timidly.

"The wedding's this April. RSVP soon. Let me know if you'll have a plus one." Her tone lacked the excitement any bride-to-be could easily chime.

"Aa. Congratulations." He wished her without enthusiasm. Fingers ghosted her thumb before he fit the invitation into his pocket.

"I heard from Ino, you're seeing Karin Uzumaki now. Bring her along." Sakura attempted a smile.

"Sure."

She missed him so much. She blamed herself for being a fool; for barging her head into a marriage so soon just because she shallowly held onto the concept of a guy being "The One". And how she hated to not have the guts to cancel off everything...

Eyes shifted to his shoulder to catch disarray pink hair on them. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder- just like how they used when either party couldn't sleep and decided to catch the first light of the day together.

She was nervous, really; so worried he may shrug off his shoulder but was grateful he did not.

"You happy? Sakura?" His voice husky.

No reply. Not even a nod.

Both sat there quietly while witnessing the city come to life, every individual rambling and going about their daily business.

"So many people in the city and one of them will be my husband... and your wife." Eyes fixed on the tiny roofs.

He only managed to give a little snort as reply. It was ironic to him at least... how funny is it that he will not spend the rest of his life with the woman next to him now? The woman he loved most...

Sasuke took out another cigarette to light it.

"Enough with the smoking, Sasuke-kun."

He ignored her advice.

"The sky is clear blue now. Come, let me send you home."

She merely nodded.

* * *

He dropped her off a few lanes from Shikamaru's bungalow.

"Thanks. Come to my wedding. Please." A hand rested on his arm.

"Aa."

They gazed at each other, wanting something more than just a verbal goodbye but neither dared to cross the invisible line they drew for themselves.

* * *

_What went wrong? Seriously..._

A tiny voice echoed through his head as he increased his speed.

* * *

_**A/N: Sequel to Chapter 3 (Speeding Off into The Night). I may continue this...  
**_

_**Reviews are very welcomed!**_


	11. Bang! Bang! Bang!

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

The gun was pointing towards his chest. Shaky fingers ready to pull the trigger anytime.

"Fuck, I'm gonna shoot you!" Her voice strangled.

"Shoot then." He was kneeling right in front of her; whole body being held down by Sai and Naruto.

"Of all people..." Sakura choked back tears.

"Stop thinking! Finish him already Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded.

"If it isn't him, it'll be you, Sakura." Sai added stoically.

"Sakura, I rather it be me. Go ahead. Shoot me! Now." His voice sounded desperate.

_Bang!_

Blood. She's seeing blood staining the sleeve of his shirt. Sakura looked at Sasuke's grimaced face; her heart cringed.

"Sakura! That isn't a vital part! You're only causing Sasuke to suffer more pain!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura shut her eyes again.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Emerald eyes witnessed his limp form hitting the ground as Naruto and Sai release their grip on him. Knees already weak, she dropped to the ground too and tossed the gun to as far away from her as she possibly could. The hard impact towards the tarred road bruised her knees but she was too spaced out to register the pain.

"He was a traitor. If you didn't shoot him, we'd kill you too." Sai told her.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Sakura... that you had to be the one to do it." Naruto knelt beside her and attempted to hug her. She pushed him away.

"He's gone... I didn't leave him breathing right?" She looked at Naruto.

"No, you didn't."

"Shut up Sai!" Naruto gritted his teeth, eyes sending spikes towards Sai.

Sai, still unable to comprehend all the emotions Naruto and Sakura harbored for the traitor decided to walk off and let them mourn.

Sakura crawled to the dead body. She stroked his cheeks.

"Naruto, he's still warm." A river of tears formed down the cheeks of her own. "He'll turn cold soon. I- I killed him."

"Sakura-chan, let's go. We need to leave. The team will clean up the mess." Naruto tried to carry her up.

"No, I'll stay until the team comes." Sakura lifted Sasuke's head up to her lap.

"Alright." Naruto exited the scene with a lowered head.

* * *

"Cut! Great rehearsal guys. I think we would Ace this project Kakashi-sensei gave us." Shikamaru spoke through the speakerphone.

"Hey! Shikamaru, should we just end it with a kiss! I want to witness a kiss!" Naruto yelled out.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru rubbed his temples.

"Hey, that's a great idea! The audience would love it and so does the perverted Kakashi-sensei too! Right? Hinata?" Ino chimed in.

"Y-yes." The shy girl agreed.

"Yeah, oi Shikamaru, I think it will leave a greater impact for the crowd." Choji added.

"Sasuke, Sakura, you heard them."

"Wish came true huh? You now have a kissing scene." Sasuke cupped her face in his hands.

"Isn't it yours too?" She giggled.

And that kissing scene lasted for the longest time ever.

"Okay guys, cut it out! You're not supposed to kiss a dead body for so long and he isn't suppose to respond so passionately!" Shikamaru's directing was ignored.

"Troublesome! Get a room guys!" He walked off.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry guys! I've been really busy with school work and activities! And will be for the next few months! So... kindly bear with me! I'll try to update as much as I could! Meanwhile, read my other fanfictions if you haven't!**_

_**Reviews are cherished.**_


	12. He Was Her Valentine

**He Was Her Valentine**

On the busy streets he saw pink.

Pink pink pink.

That pink-pixie cut hairstyle that looked awfully familiar a week ago. Was it that girl he kissed in the club? Sasuke didn't hesitate.

He took long and quick strides to the girl and gently tapped on her shoulders.

"Hey..."

The girl turned around, pleasantly surprised to see him again. His jet black hair neatly spiked- just like that night; and his eyes, wow, they were so dark and mysterious she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh..." She cooed softly with huge eyes showing confusion.

This was her! Sasuke's belly was doing flops inside. Her eyes are so green and when sunlight enters them too much, there'd be tinges of yellow seen. Her eyes bewitched him instantly.

"This is weird... but, do you..." Sasuke brushed his fingers through jet-black hair.

"Tell me about it! Valentine's Day you meant?" She quirked an eyebrow... and blushed. Her pink tinted cheeks were the cutest thing he's ever seen.

"Yeah." He bit his lips and try his best to not grin like an idiot. Sasuke was delighted to have found the girl that has been running in his mind for almost a week now.

"So... erm... this is awkward... hi?" Sakura's eyes darted to the ground. She was trying hard to bore out a hole on the floor. The pink-haired girl was embarrassed to say the least. Her actions the other night was... completely impulsive and stupid. She looked up and saw Sasuke staring at the ground too.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry about the things I said when we danced." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, no no. You were drunk!" She gave out a tiny laugh.

"Hn. Not really. I remembered you said, if we meet again, you'll tell me your name. Well hey, we met again." He smirked.

"Oh, look at you oh-so-smug! My name's Sakura." She offered a hand for him to shake.

He took it. And eyes met one another. The eye contact they held lasted a little too long for a normal introductory handshake.

"Aa. Sakura. I'm Sasuke, just in case you forgot." He smiled.

How could she forget.

"Why yes. This is really crazy."

"Hn. Say, you free now?"

"Yeah, just finished classes for the week!" She chimed.

"Good. Care to join me for a movie and then dinner?" He crossed his fingers behind his back.

_Please say yes._

"I'll go if it's on you!" She smirked.

"Deal."

Movie, popcorn, burgers, fries, chocolate cake and a night walk in the park along with a kiss on the lips. That was how their first date went.

And then, they were each others' Valentine for a very, very long time.

* * *

**_A/N: Can you guess which continuation this is from? (Hint hint!: The title has the word Valentine in it!) hahaha! Review!  
_**


	13. The Only Possibility

**The Only Possibility**

He stared fixedly at the girl sitting in front of him as she twirls the red bendy straw of her smoothie. Trouble was dancing in her irises and she was awfully quiet for the day.

"Aa. Sakura, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and continued playing with her beverage.

He sighed.

"You don't want to tell huh? I suppose I can't help much then." He shrugged and put a fry into his mouth.

"Sasuke-kun. You know how you call me annoying all the time... am I really?" Her expression was really down and he knew there isn't space for a tease or a joke.

"No. You're not."

She pouted.

"Come on. What's running in your head?" He poked her forehead lightly, exactly like how Itachi always did.

"Well, I talk too much right?"

"Sometimes." He replied. "But it's... entertaining." He tried to put a smile on her face.

"Then why... Neji never laughs at my jokes and always gives one worded answers. He acts like I'm bothering him... like I'm a very annoying fly dancing around his ear..."

"Neji's stupid."

"No he isn't! He's brilliant!" Sakura defended.

"His emotions are as dead as a wooden plank then." He continued munching on more fries.

"The pot calling the kettle black!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your tongue's brown from the chocolate." He smirked.

"Wha-whatever!" She blushed in embarrassment. If he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha, he would've told her that she was the cutest girl he'd ever laid eyes on at that moment, but sadly, he was so he kept it to himself.

"You... like Neji?" He quirked a dark brow.

"He's not interested."

"He really is an idiot you know?" Sasuke gulped down his coke.

"No... I'm just not good enough for him."

"Sakura, he's a fool. You're smart, funny, strong, kind and..." He saw her flashing a very bright smile. "Heck, you're making me compliment you." He smirked.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She passed him a tissue to clean his mouth. "It's just... besides Lee-san and Naruto's half-hearted declaration of love to me, nobody has ever showed an ounce of interest in me. I think I have a huge problem here."

"Nobody ever came up to you because I'm always with you." He commented.

"Then I guess we should hang out less. You're closing my market Sasuke-kun! I mean, it's not a problem for you because look, you still have plenty of girls drooling over you!" She signaled to a table of young girls stalking the raven haired boy.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Huh? You crazy!"

"I like your company. I'll monopolize your market."

"Don't be selfish Sasuke-kun! I need to date! I'll get old and crinkly soon! And I'll be alone!"

"You can be old and crinkly with me." He reached out a hand to grab hers.

Sakura was at loss for words. When they were younger, Sakura always thought of a possible future with Sasuke but he'd never shown any affection towards her. So over the years, she came to accept that fact and stopped pursuing him.

"I think a future with you is very much possible Sakura. Don't you?"

Glee was jumping in her eyes now. So, after all these years, the stone-cold Uchiha does indeed love her more than just a close friend.

He saw the glow on her cheeks as she nodded and said:

"Pretty much the only possibility."

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews make my day lovelier! Oh, and I have a new fic up called Curse of The Firebug. Check it out alright!**_

_**Have a nice day!**_


	14. Meeting His Parents

**Meeting His Parents  
**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, you sure Patchi chocolates and a Jacob's Creek Cabernet Sauvignon is fine?" She was toying with her fingers nervously.

Sasuke looked over at the nicely wrapped basket gift he was holding and gave it a nod of approval.

"Yes Sakura. They're fine."

"But... but it's Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san we're talking about! Your parents and my first time meeting them!" She spoke with speed faster than usual.

"And they're humans too. It's perfectly fine Sakura. Mom will like you."

"What about... your dad?" Worried eyes traced down to his lips.

Sasuke gave her a gentle peck as reassurance before they reached the front door and he rang the bell.

"You'll charm your way with those eyes." He smiled.

Not even one minute, the butler opened the door to greet them.

"Ah, young Master Uchiha and Miss Haruno. Madam and Sir have been waiting for your arrival." The old man escorted them into the Uchiha mansion.

"Damn it Sasuke-kun, I feel so out of place here!" Sakura tugged at his sleeves.

Before he had the time to respond, Mikoto rushed to meet the couple.

"Oh my! Sasuke!" She ran into her son's arms.

"This must be Sakura. What a beauty!" She hugged Sakura too.

"Hi, Mikoto-san. It's an honor to meet you." She bowed.

"Silly girl, call me mother or mom." Mikoto winked at her youngest son as he face palmed himself. Upon hearing that, Sakura offered her a tiny smile and blushed a deep crimson in return.

* * *

"So, Sakura, I heard you're a doctor-in-training at Konoha Hospital." Fugaku said while sipping on the wine Sakura brought for them as gift.

"Mmm, nice taste in wine young lady."

"Thanks, Fugaku-san. And yes, I'm placed in the cardiology department there." Her eyes twinkled.

"Yes honey, Sakura here is really smart!" Mikoto told her husband and then turned her head to face the blushing rosette. "Sasuke tells me loads about you dear!" She chuckled at the sight or the pinkette blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Hn. I'm surprised someone could love a fool like Sasuke."

Sakura noticed Sasuke's clenched fists under the table and placed a hand over them.

"Fugaku-san, Sasuke-kun is no fool." She disagreed with the man of the house.

"Then he should've stayed working for his father." Fugaku said between sips of wine.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun is merely trying to build his success from the bottom. And he's doing rather well. He's brilliant." Sakura looked at her lover, he in turn gave her a thankful smile.

"Fugaku! Our son is doing well and besides, Itachi is handling your company. My eldest son is so busy that he couldn't even make it for our dinner. So stop being an old fuss!" Mikoto chided her husband.

"Aa. Mom, it's fine." Sasuke tried to stop a boiling argument between his parents.

"I'll drop this because Sakura is here. Consider yourself lucky Fugaku." Mikoto warned and Sakura had to hold in a chuckle upon seeing Fugaku flinch.

"Now, who wants some chocolate?" Mikoto asked everyone.

"I do, Mikoto-san." Sakura raised her hand.

"No, Sakura, call me mom."

"Mom... stop making her uncomfortable." Sasuke said between clenched teeth.

"Sasuke, she'll be family soon anyway!" His mom countered.

"Yes, Sasuke, I believe you mom is right." Fugaku unwrapped a chocolate and popped into his mouth.

Everyone at the dining table went silent.

* * *

"Bye kids! Come again some time!" Mikoto yelled to them as the walked towards Sasuke's car.

"So, mom huh?" Sasuke teased his pinkette.

"Oh shut up Sasuke-kun! Mik-" Sasuke looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Alright... MOM, was very kind and friendly and Fugaku-san was..."

"Hn, he likes you."

"How'd you know?"

"He ate your chocolate, Sakura."

"So...?"

"He hates chocolates. And he even agreed with mom that you'll be family soon."

"Oh..."

"Told you you'd charm him."

"Ne, just like how I charmed you too huh?"

Their light laughter filled the car as Sasuke drove her back to her home.

* * *

_**A/N: Say... little continuation from Chapter 6. Oh yes, updating so frequently in the name of delaying my studies. Review peepoooo!**_


	15. Please Give Me Your Blessing

**Please Give Me Your Blessing**

Sakura's head was held up sky high as Sasuke was trailing behind her. The rosette was feeling very cocky today.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be nervous." She was partially happy Sasuke is finally feeling what she felt when they were meeting his parents just the other day.

"Hn." His gaze fixed on the tarred road with his hands in his pockets.

"Mommy and daddy doesn't need quality wine or chocolate to be impressed. Just a good sake for dad will do, as for mom... a fruit basket. But... if you want to show that you care a whole lot, she's rather tired lately... you could always get her some ginseng drink! Which... you got them right?" She continued on her idle chatter.

"Aa, I got them." Sasuke said.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." She stopped at the steps leading to her house and look at Sasuke. "Why are you so rigid today? I've met Mik- MOM and Fugaku-san. And honestly, my mother is like MOM and well, daddy's a goofball. So relax, Sasuke-kun. Cha?" She caressed his cheeks before turning to walk again.

Sasuke wasn't nervous about being introduced to her parents at all. No, he was pretty confident he could charm them off their heels. However, asking Sakura's parents, especially her father on a particular subject may not sit too well for their first meet but Sasuke wanted to. He wanted to know their answer as soon as possible.

* * *

Dinner was delicious. Mebuki Haruno prepared a very delicious barbequed meal for the whole family. Over chatters about sports and business, Sakura was delighted to see that her parents had come to like the man she loves.

"So, Sakura, good job there my daughter! You caught a good fish!" Kizashi's loud laughter rang in the dining room.

"Daddy..." Sakura blushed.

"Aa. I believe she has." Sasuke continued the tease and tapped the tip of her nose again.

"Alrighty, dessert time!" Mebuki present to the occupants of the table a pale orangey-yellow cake.

"Oh, Sasuke, Sakura told us you don't really like sweet things. I didn't add any sugar in this cake, it's just purely the passion fruit's sweetness and a few drops of vanilla extract. Try." She cut a small piece and handed it to him on a saucer.

"Thank you, auntie." Both hands reached out and he bowed his head to show gratitude to the elder woman.

After everyone was served dessert, Sasuke once again cleared his throat to direct all the attention towards him.

"Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san." His tone serious.

"Yes, young lad?" Kizashi's way of allowing him to continue.

"May I... have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Sakura and Mebuki dropped their respective fork; Kizashi however, straightened his back and dropped his smile, causing his deep laugh lines to disappear.

"You have to answer my question first then."

"I understand, uncle."

"How will you love my daughter?"

"With everything I have and everything in me."

"What? Rain, sunshine, a car, a house? Not enough." Kizashi shook his head. Mebuki tetted and Sakura gasped.

"Hn. I'll put her before anything else."

"That's just talk son."

"Haruno-san, there's 7 billion people in this world." Sasuke stated.

"So..." Kizashi and Mebuki both gave him a curious look.

"So many of them I haven't met yet. But I met Sakura. And after meeting her, I know there isn't a need for me to meet all the other 7 billion people in the world to know that she is the one." Sakura blushed and Kizashi saw it. He shook his head.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her. There's no explanation as to why actually. I just want to. And, I still don't know if she wants to or not, but if she does, that'd be perfect." Sasuke looked at Sakura; she was blushing heavily now.

"Hohoho! Young lad, I did hear of the things you did for our daughter alright. Just wanted to make you nervous."

The whole atmosphere lightened around the dining table.

"Dad..." Sakura whined.

"Alright, you have our approval." Kizashi beamed.

"I really meant what I say, uncle. Thank you." Sasuke returned him a sincere smile.

* * *

As they walked down the streets hand in hand, Sasuke knew the pinkette was holding something in.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"How... How could you just ask for my hand in marriage through my dad?! I didn't even get a proposal, not even a ring... no flowers!" She stomped a foot to the ground and crossed her arms, like a small little kid who was denied of ice-cream.

"Hey, I just asked for his permission. I haven't actually propose alright."

"You... haven't?"

"Yes, that doesn't count, silly." He kissed her nose.

"Ne... so when are you going to?"

"When you least expect it."

"Aww, Sasuke-kun!"

"Look at you, can't wait to be Mrs. Sakura Uchiha eh?"

"Hmm... who told you I'll say yes?" Sakura went in front of the raven haired man and poked his chest.

"We'll see. Goodnight sweetheart." He pecked her lips.

"Goodnight."

She watched him drive away safely before entering back to her house satisfied. Sakura Haruno had a very sweet slumber that night.

* * *

_**A/N: The continuity of Chapter 14, Meeting His Parents! I'm on a roll!  
**_

_**Review!**_


	16. Our Quiet Night Out

**Our Quiet Night Out**

Feet was tapping on the soft grass. Emerald eyes kept glancing towards her wrist watch, awaiting for a man with jet black hair to come.

No sooner, she saw him; one hand carrying a filled weave basket, the other a thick cozy green cotton blanket.

"Finally!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry to make you wait, Sakura." He pecked her forehead before laying out the blanket and the basket's contents.

After opening up the wine and pouring it out into the two glasses, Sasuke handed one to the pinkette.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She landed a kiss on his smooth cheek.

"Welcome."

Sasuke called her out because he knew that tonight, she would wish for nothing but quiet and peace; he was just merely trying to give her what she wants.

"You don't know how long I've been yearning for something like this..." She let out a contented sigh as she rested her head on his shoulders.

He heart soared with pride to know that his plan worked and she was happy.

"Now you got it." He buried his nose into her hair.

"Here, we get to see all the stars twinkle so bright! Unlike in the city. And hear how the crickets chirp! No loud car honks... Ne, no Naruto's and Ino's surprise party." She took a bread and nibbled on it.

Sasuke rummaged the basket and took out a pink cupcake. He then lit a candle on it and presented it to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hey, I know how you don't really like celebrating birthdays because it puts you in the limelight. You're only with me now. Come on, every birthday girl deserves a wish. Make one."

"But..."

"No buts Sakura... come on." He encouraged.

"Sasuke-kun, my wish already came true." She blew out the candle and kissed him.

The couple slept through the quiet night in each others' embrace.

* * *

_**A/N: Happy birthday to Sakura Haruno! I love horoscopes and Sakura is an Aries whereas Sasuke is a Leo! Aries and Leo is a very very good match! **_

_**This is VERY short but, I hope you liked it!**_


	17. Just Give Me This Dance

**Just Give Me This Dance**

One of their favorite Indie band was playing at a wedding of a couple whom they do not know at all. Sasuke didn't mind, he told her they should just sneak in.

The raven haired man was dressed in a nice blue shirt and slacks as black as his hair whereas Sakura wore a turquoise mini tube empire dress. They matched each other, took caution to dress for the event but not so over-the-top as to get anyone's attention. Sakura was fidgety; afraid of being found out. He knew and took her hand in his.

"Hey."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm scared."

"You're just afraid of the embarrassment if we get ushered out by security. Come on, life's too short to be afraid of these petty humiliation. We either get shamed in front of these people who we do not even recognize or we get to see People of Dreams perform for free."

"Heh, that's a pretty good deal." She smiled.

"Yup, that's my girl. Come on."

With much suave, the dark eyed man got them into the wedding and they had the time of their lives dancing off to every song the band played.

They continued being noiseless wedding crashers ever since.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir. Invitation card please?" The receptionist with dark brown hair asked.

"Oh, here. I'm his plus one." Karin produced the wedding invite from her seashell clutch.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha from the bride's side. You're seated at Table 5." She checked his name off from a list.

* * *

That morning, he heard her spoke of her vows to another man yet he did not speak up. And Sasuke knew, he shall forever hold his peace.

The weather was perfect and the garden was very pretty with all the lanterns and beautiful light fabric tents.

They used to sneak into weddings and thought that one day, they'd allow anyone and everyone to be at their wedding. No invitation card needed. He chuckled.

He was at her wedding. Hers, not his, not theirs but hers.

"Oh, there's the bride. Let's go say hi, Sasuke." Karin gently tugged Sasuke and the couple went towards the queen of the day.

"Hi Sakura. Congratulations!" Karin gave the pinkette a hug.

"Th-Thanks Karin. I'm glad you came." She offered her a courteous smile.

"You look stunning." Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks. Please enjoy the dinner and dances. The band's quite good."

"But it isn't People of Dreams." He told her.

"Yeah... it isn't." She averted eye contact and proceeded to meet with her bridesmaid.

* * *

Dining alfresco. It was what she wanted for a wedding celebration. He knew.

"Hey Sasuke, we should dance." Karin tugged at his sleeve.

"Don't want to."

"Hey hey! Sasuke-temeeee! That's not the way to treat Karin." A drunken Naruto came arm in arm with an equally inebriated Kiba.

"Karin, dance with meee then!" Kiba offered her his hand and she gladly accepted it.

"What a pretty wedding! Boy, Hinata-chan's gonna want something like this too!" Naruto pointed at the beautifully lit dance floor.

Sasuke left his friend there blabbering to the air and walked towards the bride.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Having fun?" She chimed.

"May I?" He hand was out, freely for her to take, almost desperately calling her to grab it.

"Sure." Sakura glanced over to Shikamaru and he merely nodded in approval.

* * *

They danced quietly to the music.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Remember how we used to sneak into weddings." His voice husky.

She leaned in to his chest and nodded.

From afar, Karin's eyes were filled with sadness. She knew, her boyfriend wasn't over his former lover and it was starting to show more than usual.

Shikamaru sipped on his third glass of champagne and continued observing his bride dancing with another man.

"Sakura, thank you for this last dance." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

There were tiny gasps from the others but he didn't care.

"I'm leaving now." He turned his back on her and went to Karin.

Sakura took a step forward; wanted to raise a hand but managed to stop herself in time because she reminded herself that she is someone else's wife now.

"Guess everything will be our last now." She softly whispered. Emerald eyes darted to her husband and she beamed.

"Hey." Her arms thrown around Shikamaru's neck tightly. It was more of a hug to seek comfort.

"I missed you." Shikamaru buried his nose into the crook of her neck, taking in her floral scent.

"Miss you too." She told him, lacking the convincing tone he sought for.

_Lie... you miss him more._

It was suppose to be a happy day for him but he couldn't help feeling wrong for marrying a woman who still clearly have another man in her heart.

* * *

"Ha... Sasuke, the bride is really pretty. I would want a wedding like this too." Karin poked at his ribs.

He said nothing. He doesn't want a wedding with Karin.

Also, he only considered her the prettiest if and only if she was marrying him.

* * *

_**A/N: Continuation of Last Sunrise (Chapter 10)! **_

_**Oh, check out my new one-shot called Our Very Last Hanabi! It's getting very VERY little attention and it saddens me! *cough*reviewsfavorites*cough*  
**_

_**Don't neglect giving attention to this one too! Love you!**_


	18. An Important Call

**An Important Call**

"Hit me one more." His words slurred.

"Easy there cutie, I'd be worried if you couldn't get yourself back home tonight." The bartender handed him another glass filled with golden-brown whiskey.

"Hn. There's always you." He flirted.

"Aww, I won't be off work till 4am." Delicate hands continued cleaning the crystal glasses.

"I can always wait. What's your name pretty petunia?"

"Really? Pretty petunia? You've got to be drunk!" She said between laughs.

"Just tipsy. Now, name pleaseeeee." Fingers tapped the oak table.

"Sakura Haruno. Bet it wouldn't even ring a bell tomorrow."

"Aa. Sakura. My name's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. You know. I'm famous."

"Yes, Sasuke-san. I've seen you on the covers of The Edge, Times, other tabloid magazines and on television. You always come here to drink away your troubles but stops yourself when you know you've reach your limit. Why not tonight?" Sakura leaned nearer to the drunken CEO of Uchiha Corp.

"The world sucks you know. Everyone just wants me for my money!" He sneered.

"I see, must've been that Tayuya breakup on the media huh? You just never picked the right girls. It's entirely your fault. Sasuke-san."

"Don't blame me for my soft heart. I blame them bitches! Bitch!"

"Now, now, Sasuke-san, that's no way for a young CEO to talk about any lady." Sakura handed him a glass of water. "Drink this."

Sasuke obediently gulped down the glass of warm water.

"Hmm... can you look at me? Chin up." Sakura told the man and he did so. She gazed into his coal dark eyes and as it reflects the crystal glasses behind her, they took on a look like those of dark galaxies that exist in the universe.

"If you just stop and look at this bartender. Maybe, maybe your heart will not get so broken anymore." She spoke lowly, thinking that she was still talking to a drunk Uchiha.

"You have very lovely green eyes, Sakura." He blinked and she snapped out of her reverie. "And I love your hair color. I think I was partially attracted to Tayuya because of her pinkish hair but yours are much lovelier." He twirled her locks with a finger.

"Thank you Sasuke-san."

"I'd much rather you call me Sasuke-kun."

"I can see how women come flocking to you." Sakura backed off and offered him a glass of cranberry juice. "It'll help you sober up."

"I'm pretty sober now. Look, no more slur." He pointed to those wet lips. "And I rarely flirt."

"Yeah yeah, that's what you tell all them ladies, Sasuke-san."

"Please, Sasuke-kun."

"So, planning to leave now? It's getting late. Sa-su-ke-kun."

"Soon. Here, this is my name card. Save my number." He placed a blue card on the table.

"Why so?"

"You'll be getting calls from me soon."

"But you don't have my number... and I'm not planning to give it to you. Not tonight." She shook her head.

"Aa. I have my ways. Bye for now, Sakura." He stood up and readied himself to walk out of the bar.

"Drive home safely!" She waved.

"Will do. I have to call someone important when I get home." He told her.

* * *

The clock showed 2.15 AM when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Told you I have to call someone important when I got home. Apparently, she can mend my broken heart."

* * *

_**A/N: Nay? Yay? or Meh...?**_

_**Okay, I'll be very busy until the end of May! So, I'm so sorry to tell you that this story will MOST LIKELY (maybe procrastination or insomnia strikes and I'll be on a roll? hehe) only be updated then... same goes for Curse of The Firebug! **_

_**Please be patient! It's very much appreciated.**_

_**Review!**_


	19. Daffodil Garden Awaits

**Daffodil Garden Awaits**

Raindrops pelted against the aluminum roof just as they were having tea in Sasuke's backyard. The tension was thick; the monotonous sound produced by water droplets hitting alloy only made it more apparent.

It has been such a long time since the past lovers met. They parted on mutual terms so there wasn't suppose to be so much tension between them. Maybe, it was just his nerves. But, since when the ever so calm Sasuke gets nervous? There she was- Sakura, sitting right opposite of him with crossed legs, trying her best to keep her cool too while stirring the sugar in her tea.

He cleared his throat to speak, trying to dispersed the unspoken tension.

"Hn. How do you find Barilore so far?"

"Oh, it's lovely. The skyscrapers, the busy streets and the lights, and the arts. Just lovely." Sakura replied as she lifted the tea cup from the saucer and took a sip from it.

"Where's Naruto by the way?" Her well-trimmed pink brows lifted in query. She wished the cheery Naruto would come quick so they'd talk about parties and plays and laugh at pointless jokes instead of this... whatever this was with Sasuke.

"I think he's running late. Sorry, he should've known better than to keep a lady waiting." Sasuke proceeded to lit a cigar.

"Sasuke-kun, he's just getting used to living here with you in this huge mansion. Give him time." She said with a smile. "Beautiful garden by the way." She saw daffodils everywhere.

"Thanks." He gave her a curt nod. "Sakura, what are your plans?"

"Plans?"

"I heard-"

"Sai and I? Well, I saw it coming." She waved a hand apathetically.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I'll find my way, Sasuke-kun."

"You can stay here." Unconsciously, Sasuke was gripping the seat of his chair tightly.

She was silent. And he got more nervous, did he make her uncomfortable again? Why did he even offer her accommodation? Did he show concern towards her too soon? Was it too forceful?

"I mean, until you sort everything out. Or find a job, or... whatever."

"I- Sasuke-kun, thank you but you do know that I wouldn't."

"I wish you would." His gaze on her was intense. Sakura only looked at him wide-eyed and he sighed. "We could go to plays, and dances, and go to the beach, speed in my car. And we could go to pubs, I'll throw darts."

"Oh, you were so cool throwing darts. Yeah... everything Sasuke-kun does is cool anyway..." Sakura fiddled with her spoon. No matter how many men she went out with, Sasuke was always always in her mind.

"I miss you, Sakura." He blurted it out. Just like that, years and years of keeping to himself, he finally couldn't anymore. Sasuke needed Sakura to know, how much he misses her and only if she'd just see!

"Sasuke-kun... not now. I-I can't go around depending on men anymore. I always thought I could find security in men but no, I have to depend on myself. I still want to be the performer I always wanted to be. Look at me now, without Sai, everyone thinks I'm homeless and useless. No! I have to make my mark in this world, however small it may be. I'm going to try my luck in the theaters in Minnsantro."

"Aa. Fine then, you go make your mark. I understand. But after that, will you come back to me?"

"I-"

"Sakura, you noticed how much I-I still-"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun."

"Will you then?"

"Hmm... let's just say, if I've made my mark and when I'm tired, I'll tend to your garden. I'm too attracted to those daffodils right there." She smirked.

"The daffodils are for you; to remind me of you."

"I know, Sasuke-kun, I know."

"Promise me you'll return."

"I will. This is..." Sakura got up and sauntered to the man, she bent down and placed her soft lips right next to his ear and whispered, "...home." as she rested a palm on his heart.

Just as their lips were about to touch, a loud blond barged into the backyard.

"I'm LATE! I know! I know! Did I miss som- Damn, sorry guys." Naruto swiftly ran back into the kitchen.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm of course, procrastinating! As you can see, this piece was inspired by... The Great Gatsby!**_

_**Review, favorite, follow. Make my day!**_


	20. Car Trouble

**Car Trouble**

"Great! Just great!" Sasuke kicked one of the wheels.

"Teme! I'm no psychic okay! I... wouldn't know the engine had problems!"

"You could've checked!" Sasuke sassed.

"YOU could've checked!" Naruto defended.

Sasuke ran his fingers through ink black hair in frustration as his eyes darted towards the shops in a distance. They were in a foreign town and being stranded in a car, with limited cash and a loud Naruto was a nightmare screaming to happen. The sweltering sun did not aid at all. Heck, Sasuke prayed to the Gods that he'll be able to find a mechanic soon.

Luckily, the Gods heard his plead.

Sasuke let out a huff and tapped Naruto's shoulder.

"What? You wanna punch me? Huh?! I said, I'm sorry! I won't be the one reading maps any-"

"Dobe, look!" Sasuke said as he pointed to a little shop that read "Dr. Blossom's Repair".

"Ah, I see..." the boisterous blond nodded in understanding.

"Stop nodding and come help me push this damn car to the shop."

* * *

"Ex-excuse me!" Naruto panted.

"Oh, hello!" A cheery pink haired girl skipped towards both boys.

"Well, hey there." Naruto straightened up his posture and attempted his "cool smirk". "My name's Naruto. And yours?" He offered her a handshake.

"Err... Sakura." She gingerly accepted the handshake.

"Say, our car here has got some problem. Care to call some mechan-"

"Miss, how much for the repair?" Sasuke cut straight to the point.

"Well, hi mister. Nice to meet you too." Sakura remarked sarcastically as she lifted the car hood and checked the steamy engine. "Hmm... roughly 15,000 yen."

"What?!" Naruto was shocked.

"Hey buddy, it's an expensive car... and that excludes service charge." The pinkette folded her arms and stood firm in front of the two.

"Hn. Just call your boss or a mechanic out. We'll talk to him." Sasuke ordered.

"Why, Mr. Brood, I AM the boss AND the mechanic!"

"Who are you trying to fool? Your hands aren't even greasy." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The little pinkette was attractive and her physique seemed too delicate to be doing such a harsh job in his eyes.

"Bloody sexist aren't you?! Business doesn't come around in this quiet town often! If you haven't heard, my name's Sakura... Dr. Blossom's Repair... it's pretty darn obvious alright."

"Hn. Could you then please give us a better price?"

"Obviously not! In fact, screw it. I'm not doing your business. And mind you, I am the only repair shop available in this tiny town. Off you go fend for yourselves." She waved them off and turned her back against them.

"Wait," Sasuke reached out to grab hold of her; both hands on her shoulders. "I-I'm sorry. I have to get back by tonight."

"You do?!" Naruto asked, stunned.

"Dobe, let me handle this!" And he said no more when the daggers Sasuke glared towards him was received.

"Look, I cannot possibly spend another night with Naruto. He's... too loud." His voice low so that the blond couldn't hear.

"Well, after all that belittlement on me... you have to do something more than that boy. I think spending a night with Naruto would do you good. Learn how to be friendly." Sakura smirked.

"Listen, Sakura. We left the city on a whim, no credit cards. We don't have that amount of money on us. It's foolish, I know. But please, when I get back, I promise to pay you. More than 15,000 yen even."

She chuckled.

"Alright, what do you want then?" His hand dropped from her shoulder as he stood tall over her.

"How would I know you wouldn't cheat me off that 15,000 yen and my service?"

"Aa, I'm Sasuke Uchiha-"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Save it. So what if your daddy dearest owns the Uchiha Hotel? Doesn't matter."

"I said," he glared "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and everyone knows our mother gave each of her son an engagement ring for their future wives." Sasuke pulled out a silver chain from his shirt.

Sakura gasped at how pretty the engagement ring was. The blood red reflection of the red spinel was captivating along with the little diamonds surrounding it. Her fingers slowly reached for the ring in an entranced manner.

Sasuke tucked the ring under his shirt again and that snapped Sakura out of her enrapture. "Just like the pictures in the magazines." He smiled slyly.

"The ring's costly you know." He added.

"So, you're leaving it with me? And you'll return for it?" Sakura concluded.

"Aa, but I wouldn't know how honest you'd be. You might sell it off. So, give me something that matters to you too. That'd be fair."

"No way! I don't owe you anything."

"Gosh! And people call me an idiot?! Really?!" Both shot their heads towards Naruto- whom they totally forgot was present.

"Why don't Sakura-chan just fix the car, I'll leave teme here, go get the money and come back for him? Like, this place is huge! I bet there's a place for Sasuke to bunk in."

"Dobe!"

"That's a great idea, but... I'd rather spend the night with someone more... pleasant, like you." Sakura shrugged.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend and... you know, I don't want her to be all worried. Teme here's single. Maybe you two..."

"Shut up." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Unless we call Itachi here... because I'm sure you wouldn't want any of our friends to know about this... right?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Fine, I'll stay. So fix the car."

"Excuse me?" Sakura crossed her arms again.

"Please."

* * *

Naruto drove off looking back at the sulking Sasuke and a happy Sakura.

"This would be a beginning of something interesting! Ah, maybe I should just come back and get him after one week!" He chuckled.

* * *

_**A/N: Promise, I'll update Curse of The Firebug by the end of May!**_

_**So... this chapter... what do you think? Review!  
**_


	21. What Do You Want?

**What Do You Want?**

It was a hot night.

And Sasuke was miserable. All he wishes for right now would be a cold shower and clean fresh clothes because he knew his sweat soaked shirt is starting to stink. That was the time he knew his mother lied when she told him and his brother that Uchiha men never smell bad. Being partially held 'hostage' at Sakura's shop house only made him think of his fate worse. He let out a grunt just as fresh clean clothes with a towel were thrown to his face.

"There, you smell. Go take a shower, just walk straight and turn left. Blue door." Sakura pointed out.

"Whose are these?"

"My dad's. He's away with mom for a road trip. Stop being fussy. You either put those on or your dirty clothes. I don't accept a man like you walking around in your birthday suit in MY house."

"Whatever." He went towards the direction she pointed just as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

When Sasuke came out, he was greeted by the aroma of cooked food; his stomach growled seeing that he hadn't eaten anything since afternoon.

"Hey, I made dinner." Sakura told him.

"Aa. Smells... delicious." He smirked.

"Really? Thank you, I thought you would've complained."

"Hn. Beggars can't be choosers but it smells good, really." He walked to the kitchen counter while drying his hair.

"Sasuke, I think we got off the wrong foot earlier on. Let's just try to get along. It's one night after all. Naruto will be back tomorrow morning."

"Sure."

And they talked- decently. In fact, they got along very well. Sasuke got to know the pink-haired mechanic better. Like, the reason behind her shop's name was because of her unfulfilled wish of wanting to be a doctor. And Sakura in turn got to know that Sasuke's life wasn't charmed at all. He's rich but she knew he wasn't exactly happy.

"So you always take spontaneous trips with Naruto?" She asked.

"Sometimes."

"But this is your first time here?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm thinking you wouldn't come back huh?"

"Probably, this town is so quiet and there's nothing much going on." He shrugged.

"Well, Sasuke, you came here at the wrong time! You should've come during the hanami season! Our night hanami is very popular and it's really fun!"

"Really?"

"Yes, the sakuras will be falling like pink snow and there'll be music and beers. And the lights shine pretty up in the sakura trees! You'd find a little joy in these." She chuckled.

"Hn. Then maybe, I'll come back."

"Yeah, you should. That's the charm of this small town."

They finished their dinner in silence.

* * *

Sakura was now watching a movie.

"Sakura, where am I sleeping tonight?" The man questioned as he looked around the tiny shop house.

"Here." She patted on the couch she was sitting on. He walked up to her and blocked her view from the tv screen.

"Hey! You're blocking me!" She looked into black eyes and stuttered "Wha-what do you want?"

"I want you to join me-"

"What?! You pervert!" She tried to push him away just as Sasuke grabbed hold of her hands.

"I wasn't done, Sakura. You have to let people finish their sentences. I said, I want you to join me to go night sakura viewing. When the season comes. Okay?" He tilted his head.

"O-okay."

"Great." The dark haired man then sat himself next to her as they continued watching movies after movies until she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Sasuke was taken by surprised to find out how he was just so attracted to her. What was her charm anyway? But nonetheless, he liked this tiny girl and how he hoped time would tick a little slower. It'll be nice if Naruto didn't come back with the money; at least not as soon as tomorrow. Unconsciously, he found himself gently stroking her pink hair and fell asleep next to her in no time.

And they both met each other in their dreams- during the hanami season.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Glossary:**_

_**Hanami: **_Sakura viewing season in Japan.

_**Alright. Continuation of Chapter 20! Hahaha... I hope this satisfies! Review! Much love!**_


	22. Dancing

**Dancing**

Sparkling stars strewn across the navy sky like diamonds. Sakura and Sasuke were on their third date that evening and they decided to dine at a little Italian restaurant alfresco. The musicians were playing slow romantic songs and on the beautifully decorated stage, a few couples were dancing.

The view was pleasant and she smiled dreamily at her date just as he put his lips to the glass and sipped wine from it, looking elegant like he always does.

"Sasuke-kun, let's dance." She tugged his hand.

"Sakura... I don't feel like it." He frowned.

"Come on, the weather's great and the stars are so shiny and the music... please." She pouted when his frown deepened, "With cute little round cherry tomatoes on top?" She flashed him a mischievous smile.

"Tch. Alrig-" He need not complete his answer; he was already dragged by an enthusiastic Sakura to up to that little stage.

They danced under the stars for two songs when Sakura spotted an old couple entering. The old gentleman gracefully guided his lady up to the stage and they started dancing. They laughed, forming smile wrinkles at the corners of their eyes. Sakura sighed dreamily.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned when he heard her sigh.

"Look, they look so happy." She turned both of them around so that Sasuke would get a good look at the old couple. "That couple right in front of you now. The lady in yellow."

"Aa. They do."

"I wish that when I become that old, I can still dance."

"Who told you you couldn't?" He lifted her chin.

"What if my knees became weak?"

"Hn. I firmly believe I would have the strength."

"Strength for what, Sasuke-kun?"

"To lift you for a dance... when we turn grey together."

"But you don't like dancing."

"Only with you I'll consider."

"Hey, who-who said I'll grow old with you anyway?!" She bit on her lip.

"Me." A smug on his face and he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

_**A/N: This was a prompt I got from tumblr and decided to add it here! Review!**_


	23. Office Supplies & Elevator

**Office Supplies & Elevator**

Stiletto heels tapped on the lobby floor anxiously- Sakura Haruno was carrying a heavy box of documents and stationary- waiting for the lift doors to open.

And when it did, she quickly entered only to be stopped by two men.

"I'm sorry miss, you have to take another elevator." One man said.

"What?! Hell no! I've waited bloody long for the lift to come and I'm short of time! I have to deliver this box of stuff to my boss ASAP!" She told him, voice a little louder than usual.

"Miss, please step out." The other guy told her.

"I refuse. Now, please either enter with me or remove your hands. I'm closing the lift." She managed out in a calm manner.

"Hn, it's alright, we'll ride with her." Another voice was heard.

"Yes, sir." The two men stepped away and one very mysteriously handsome man appeared.

She stepped back when she saw the poised and suave man entering the lift, his bodyguards right beside him. Sakura felt inferior as his regal aura was undeniable. Sakura cussed inwardly- she must've offended this big shot- whoever he is.

"So, delivering office supplies huh?" Onyx eyes glanced at her once-overall. "Which floor?"

"Umm... 27 please." She forced out a smile.

"You heard the lady." He told to the guard nearest to the elevator buttons.

"Thanks." She regarded him.

"Well, I guess I have to make sure all the offices here have ample stationary. It's not nice to make a lady carry a heavy box of those in heels. Jugo, help her out." Sasuke showed her a smirk.

"There's no need to-"

"The pleasure is all mine. Your floor, miss." Sasuke stepped aside to let her pass.

"Thank you... Mister...?"

"Just call me Sasuke."

"Sas-Sasuke?! The second heir-"

"Have a nice day." He waved.

And the elevator doors closed.

Sakura was still in shock.

"Hn, Suigetsu, find out who that girl is. I may have a pleasant lunch date tomorrow."

"Yes, Uchiha-san."

* * *

**A/N: This was a prompt from itspaulpolk in tumblr!  
**


	24. She's Coming

**She's Coming**

Everything was in tip-top condition in his mansion. Sasuke made sure the curtains were laced and white and the candles everywhere carries the scent of vanilla. He was ecstatic to have gotten the news of Sakura's return. With an impatient heart, he waited for her car to come in sight at the main door.

The butler opened the car door and invited the now renown actress out of the limousine.

He retreated before she appeared at his regal oak front door. Sasuke was by the grand fireplace, trying his best to not fidget out of nervousness.

It's amazing, really. Albeit the constant letters being sent back and forth by the two of them and how close they are, Sasuke still couldn't contain his excitement. Sakura, in her acting-pursuing years has faced many lows and it was Sasuke who encouraged her. He cheered her up with words on paper and calmed her through the telephone. All of her plays, he attended- he was her number one fan. Sometimes, he secretly pulled strings to smoothen her journey. When her big break came and she hit fame, he was still there, helping her grace through nasty rumors.

After a good whole year of acting for the silver screen, Sakura told him she'd come for a visit. And he was overjoyed upon hearing that news.

The pink-haired lady got down from the car and smiled charmingly at the butler.

"Mr. Tao, the luggage are huge and many, please send more people to take them in."

"Alright, Miss Haruno."

"Thank you very much." She bowed her head a tiny bit before entering.

The sound of her heels make contact with his marbled floor echoes through the place- she was getting closer, and his heart pounded faster, louder.

"Sakura." He smiled when he sees her.

In a moment, she was in his arms. He smells her perfume and took in her warmth.

"Sasuke-kun, I miss you so."

"Hn. Not the CEO of Looters Co. ?" he teased.

"You know damn well that's a rumor!"

He looked past her to see his butlers and maids carrying huge boxes of things- things belonging to Sakura into the mansion and looked down at her once more.

"You're such a diva." He held up her chin.

"What?"

"You're just here for a visit. Why so many stuff?"

"Umm... well... about that..."

Sakura brushed off his hand and walked past him.

"Yes?" He lowered his eyes.

"I'm... visiting, permanently."

By the time he realized that what Sakura said was the truth, he couldn't help grinning like a fool.

"Really? What about your career?"

"Mmm... I ought to settle down now. Do I not? Don't your garden need tending? The Daffodils... aren't quite lovely as they used to be."

"And I'm very sure they'll soon be lovely again." Arms snaked around her waist as his lips searched hungrily for hers... and as they tasted each others' lips, they tasted happiness.

* * *

_**A/N: This is the continuation of Chapter 19! Yeah... Although I'm on holidays I'm still busy as hell... c'est la vie! But I really do hope I can get back into writing soon. I'm getting pretty rusty!**_

_**Reviews, tell me your opinions!  
**_

_**Love you!**_


	25. Hands Held Right

**Hands Held Right**

Eye to eye, they stood before one another in the night.

No one made a sound. The dark night enveloped them and all that could be heard were the happily chirping crickets- ignorant to the emotional warfare that was about to breakout. Both stilled their breathing, she clenched her fists, he took a step forward.

"I didn't mean to," Voice low, just as his eyes were.

"Don't. Tell me, why do you feel the need to lie?" Sakura shook her head slightly as she regarded him in distrust, in disgust.

"Sakura, it was really all just a big misunderstanding," Fingers combed through his matted hair frustratedly, "Please give me a chance to explain."

"She was almost sticking to you, her hands, chest, and you were... holding her hand! That-that was bloody intimate to me!" Tears of hers were forming at the rims of her eyes.

"Karin was helping me," His lips formed a grim line, "Please believe me."

"She sure was, helping you forget that you so happen to, what, oh, I don't know, have a girlfriend?" Sakura remarked sarcastically.

"It was for you."

"Bullshit! Bullshit! Liar! Liar!" She huddled as hands covered ears, trying really hard to not listen to these blatant lies being told to her by the guy she trusted the most, "Sasuke-kun, I trusted you! I trusted you so much!"

He went up and knelt beside her, hands firmly trying to pry hers away, desperately wanting her to listen. Sasuke never knew the consequences of her witnessing the whole play he did with Karin would be so, so bad. This was a total mistake.

"Please believe me, Sakura. What can I do?" His voice was pleading.

"It wouldn't be enough! You've hurt me!" Tears fell freely.

Sasuke gripped her hand and placed it on his chest, "Can you feel it? It's beating erratically because I'm scared."

She tried to shake free but his grip was too strong.

"I'm afraid now because I might be losing you," He told her the truth, hands still firmly gripping hers.

"No! Don't touch my hand!" She pushed him to the ground, "Don't touch my hand if you were not going to hold it tightly in the first place!"

Sakura got up and before she could stomp off, he was already behind her; she felt his panting, every breath he huffed frantic, his arms around her fixed. She couldn't move.

"Let go, please."

"Never," He buried his face at the crook of her neck, "Karin... and I were. We were role playing."

"Shut it! I don't want to hear the details!" She tried hitting him for his grip to loosened but to no avail.

"I was pacticing... I was going to propose to you tomorrow night." He blurted just as she stopped her hitting.

"You... were..." Her sadness suddenly turned happiness and Sakura tried her best to not smile.

Sasuke gently turned her around and hugged her, "I wanted to make it perfect for you... but I guess I just failed..."

"Really? Then why was she so close to you?" Sakura was still a little doubtful.

"Hn. You know Karin... She's always... flirtatious." He smirked.

"Then where's my ring?" She rubbed her tears away while putting a hand out, waiting for the Uchiha to place a ring on it.

Instead, he placed his bigger hand over hers and entwined their fingers.

"Aa, I'm not going to propose now," He looked at her playfully.

"Why not? I already know you want to propose! And I'm doubting you now..." She pouted.

"I'll surprise you. Believe me, you'll have a huge rock on your finger no time soon." He kissed her nose.

And as they walked home, Sasuke played around with her hands, especially her ring finger, making sure that the engagement ring would fit it well... when he decides to put a knee to the floor and propose back home.

From the moment she said yes, he knew their hands were right to be holding each others' for the rest of their lives.

* * *

_**A/N: Happy SasuSaku month! Prompt was- holding hands. **_**_Tell me what you think?  
_**


	26. Awkward Lunch

**Awkward Lunch**

It took him the waiting of nine working days to have his very occupied schedule free of banal client meetings just so he could have an hour of lunch with little Miss Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke checked his hair through the reflection of the side window and sprayed his breath to avoid halitosis- he wants to make an impression on her. As much as people says and thinks the second heir to Uchiha Corporation is a player, he is otherwise.

Nobody can deny that with his good family background and the bonus of possessing handsome features, Sasuke could snag any girl he wants in the whole of Japan. He rarely does so though, because there were too many girls flocking to him- they were too easy, not to mention insincere. But, Sakura Haruno was different- or so he hopes. By the brief meeting of her in the lift, Sasuke remembers how Sakura was so firm in standing her ground and he thinks it is worth his time to try and get to know this office girl a little more...

* * *

_*A week ago*_

"Miss Haruno, sorry to interrupt your working hours." The bodyguard that helped her with her box of things surprised her slightly.

"Oh... it's you... What's the matter?"

"Please make yourself available next Wednesday for lunch with Mr. Uchiha."

"What?!" The pinkette was stupefied.

"He wants to have lunch with you." Jugo offered her a smile.

"I mean... was it about me refusing to get out of that lift? Oh Kami... seriously?! I mean, just because he's somebody huge in this company doesn't give him the rights to-"

"No miss, you've completely misunderstood. Mr. Sasuke just wants a decent lunch with you. So, please make yourself free on that day. Here's the details." Jugo handed her a piece of paper.

"Al-right..." Her hands gingerly accepted the note.

"Thank you. Have a nice day, Mr. Sasuke told me to tell you," Jugo bowed slightly to her and stalked off.

"You too." Sakura nodded.

* * *

Sakura stood outside the restaurant, one hand nervously clutching the handles of her handbag while she looked upon the big signboard of the venue.

"Silver Spoon. I'm here..." She murmured to herself before entering.

The restaurant's door bell rang and Sasuke immediately spotted her mop of pink hair. He cleared his throat and put on a charming smile the moment their eyes met. As any gentleman, he stood up and pulled out a chair for Sakura once she approached him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Uchiha," She smiled rather intimidatingly.

"Hi, please, just call me Sasuke. I'm glad you could make it for lunch today."

"Yeah..." Sakura didn't quite know what to say so she directed all her attention towards the menu.

"Hn, how long have you been interning in Uchiha?"

"Four months," Sakura said casually.

"Aa." He nodded and grabbed his goblet of water.

"Hey... Sasuke. What's your intention of calling me out for lunch? Sorry to be frank, I hope you don't mind... I mean, your bodyguard said you just wanted lunch with me so I assume you're not some really sensitive and grudge-holding guy..." Sakura paused for a moment to rethink her sentences, "Okay, what I would like to know is, why are we, two individuals that I think have a very low probability of meeting again meeting up for lunch? Not to mention, we only met for at most, five minutes in an elevator with two other person. Isn't it odd that they're not here with us?" Now it was her turn to grab for water.

Sakura fairly knows she had crossed the line- being too straightforward with a higher up was never good but she was just too curious.

"Hn, you're interesting," He put on a sly smile, "I like how you responded."

"What?" She raised a pink brow.

"Jugo and Suigetsu are somewhere nearby, don't worry. As for my intentions, let's just be friends."

"That's very random, Sasuke."

"Aa."

"What's your favorite word?" She questioned.

"What?"

"Oh no, you said you wanted to be friends. I'm just trying to strike a conversation with you." She shrugged.

"Power. Are you gonna ask me why?"

"Nope," She gave out a little nervous laugh as she shook her head.

"What's yours?"

"Courage."

He regarded her once again and thought how her favorite word actually describes part of her personality very well. Of course, Sasuke rarely throws compliments to people so he only gave her a tiny smirk in response.

* * *

"Aa, you know there will be a play going on at the Grand Theater next weekend and I have an extra ticket."

"Uh huh." Sakura nodded and continued savoring her dish.

"Go with me?"

"Let's get through this lunch first?" She winked.

"Hn."

"By the way, thanks for the meal."

"Grand Theater, next weekend?"

"Mmm... maybe, maybe not," She glanced at him, "Ah, certainly," And then she flashed him a bright smile.

"Great," He said.

"Great," She said.

* * *

_**A/N: Haha, I'm very good at making things awkward. This is a continuation of Chapter 23: Office Supplies & Elevator. Review!**_


	27. Begin Again

**Begin Again**

Her giggles filled the air and it was the loveliest sound he'd ever want to hear for the rest of his life.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Stop it... your beard stubs are ticklish." Sakura continued laughing, tears of joy coming out from her eyes.

"Hn, no. You're happy aren't you?" He brushed his chin against her creamy neck.

"Yes, yes...please... stop... I need to...breathe!" Sakura said between laughter.

"Alrighty." He sighed.

"You're my first you know, Sasuke-kun. My first love."

He smiled and tapped her button nose.

"But I'm not yours." She drew circles on his knees with her finger.

"No, you're not." He confirmed and saw her smile drop.

"But I would love it if you'd be my last." Calloused fingers lifted her tiny chin up so that he could allow himself to get lost in her ever green eyes.

"I'd love to." Her lips graced his before he took control.

* * *

"Sakura, are you listening?" Shikamaru held her hand across the dining table.

"Oh, yes Shika-kun? What were you saying again?" She wiped out the old memories... temporarily.

"I asked, are you ready to build a family with me?" His lips formed a grim line.

Her eyes immediately darted to their hands as to avoid eye contact with her husband.

"I think... we should change the kitchen cabinets. White is too...plain. Ne, Shika-kun?"

"I knew it... here." Shikamaru took out a file and placed it between them.

"What... what is this?"

"Divorce papers. I've signed them."

She gasped. He tried to calm her down.

"I'm setting you free. I'm sorry for making you marry me when I clearly knew you love Sasuke all along. And I knew you agreed to this marriage because you thought that this would make everyone happy; me, your parents, Tsunade-sama, my parents... everyone but not you and not Sasuke too if I guessed correctly. Please, I just want you to be happy. Go find your happiness."

"But... but you..."

"I'll survive."

"Shikamaru..." Tears gathered around her eyes.

Shikamaru reached out a thumb to wipe them away.

"Hey, it's alright." He smiled a broken smile.

"Thank you... Shikamaru."

* * *

_3 years later..._

* * *

"So... Forehead, you cool with me and Shika-kun right?" Ino was blushing.

"Oh my goodness! Of course! I'm so happy for you and him!" She hugged her friend tightly. "Anyway, it's been like three years now since our divorce. So it's all fine."

"Great Forehead, I have to go make preparations for our engagement party!"

"Pig, you sure do things fast!"

"Whatever Forehead! And by the way, I have someone I want you to meet. So stay put alright!"

"Ino Yamanaka! What have you got up your sleeves?" Sakura was petrified, the previous blind dates Ino had set her up with never did turn out well.

"Oh you'll see." Ino winked at a figure behind her and off she went.

Sakura turned around to see the man who has been in her heart all along for the first time in three years.

"Hi." He said charmingly.

"Hi."

Sasuke pulled out a chair and sat facing her directly.

"Why didn't you find me?" He asked straight away. "Three years..."

"I-I thought you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. And Karin Uzumaki..."

"That's nonsense. I broke up with her."

"Why didn't you find me then?"

"I thought the same..."

"Aren't we fools? Sasuke-kun?" She snickered.

"Hn."

"What went wrong with us, Sasuke-kun? Was it my impulsive actions and careless decisions? Or your indecisiveness and inactions?"

"I don't know. But, let's begin again."

His eyes gleamed with pride and his heart fluttered with happiness when she closed the gap between them with her lips smashing into his.

* * *

_**A/N: The continuation of Chapter 17 and the ending of it! Phew! Tell me what you think? **_

_**I'm so sad to say that this will be the last chapter for Into The Bones. The title really holds no meaning... because I really didn't know what else to name it at that time. So, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and took the time to read this fic! I love you guys sooooo much!**_

_**Well, if I ever have some more short plot bunnies that takes place in the modern world, I may publish it here. But for now, this is the end for Into The Bones!  
**_

_**To make it easier for you guys, the stories that relates to each other are:**_

_**-Chapter 1 & 12**_

_**-Chapter 2 & 4**_

_**-Chapter 3, 10, 17 & 27  
**_

_**-Chapter 6, 14 & 15**_

_**-Chapter 19 & 24**_

_**-Chapter 20 & 21**_

_**-Chapter 23 & 26**_

_**-The others are not related.**_

_**Which chaps are your favorites? Hmm...**_

_**REALLY THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!**_

_**Favorites and reviews and follows are all really welcome!**_


End file.
